Amuto Love Stories
by Yuuki21
Summary: EDITED! AMUTO! These are love quotations, which I do NOT own, with AMUTO short stories as examples. They’re like 50:50. Half stories, half quotes. Hope you enjoy reading! Please READ and REVIEW! MORE REVIEWS, MORE CHAPTERS AND STORIES!
1. Chapter 1: You Are The One

**A/N:** Hey everyone! The name's rOwi-aMuTo21!. That's just my pen name. But call me Amuto-chan or Rowi-chan for short. I prefer any of the 2 kawaii pen names. Haha. I'm an anime lover especially an AMUTO LOVER! This is my second story. The first one isn't an amuto fanfic.. In case you are wondering, it's an archie fanfic.. Ya know? From Archie comics? Anyway.. here's the story.. (FYI: first time to write an AMUTO fanfic. 1st AMUTO fanfic.. please go easy on me.. thanks.. haha.. XP)

**Summary: **EDITED! AMUTO! These are love quotations, which I do NOT own, with AMUTO short stories as examples. They're like 50: stories, 50: quotes. Hope you enjoy reading! Please R'n'R!

Ikuto: That's dull!

Amu: Ikuto! That's mean!

Rowi-chan: That's right, Ikuto!

Ikuto: W-what? It's true! I mean, why quotations when you can write a story about me and my Amu-koi?

Amu: *blushes* I-Ikuto!!! Stop calling me Amu-koi!!

Ikuto: Aw.. don't be like Amu-koi.. You know you like it!

Amu: S-Shut up, pervert!!! I hate it when you call me that!

Ikuto: Is that your final answer?

Amu: O-Of course it is, pervert!

Ikuto: Fine! Be that way!

Amu: Ikuto s-stop!

Ikuto: Hmm?

Amu: I.. I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you mad.. It's just..

Ikuto: Go on.

Amu: Yeah, I l-like you calling me .. Amu-k-k-k-koi.

Ikuto: *smirks* I knew it!

Amu: But NOT everytime!!!

Ikuto: Whatever you say, My little Amu-koi.

Amu: *blushes like a tomato*

Rowi-chan: *sweatdrops*

Rowi-chan: Disclaimer please..

Amu: Rowi-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of its Characters..

Rowi-chan: *sweatdrops* Here's the quotations and a little bit of stories everyone!

**Chapter 1: You Are The One**

**Quotation # 1**

"Find a guy who calls you beautiful instead of hot, who calls you back when you hang up on him, who will lie under the stars and listen to your heartbeat, or will stay awake just to watch you sleep... wait for the boy who kisses your forehead, who wants to show you off to the world when you are in sweats, who holds your hand in front of his friends, who thinks you' re just as pretty without makeup on. One who is constantly reminding you of how much he cares and how lucky he is to have YOU... The one who turns to his friends and says, that's her..."

**IKUTO'S POV**

_Friday_

_3:26pm…_

I entered her room. I was thinking of maybe surprising her. But sadly, as I entered, she wasn't there.

Then I suddenly remembered that they have a guardian meeting at their school everyday.

At the corner of my eye, I saw a magazine. It's this month's issue and it looked new. _She must have brought it,_ I thought.

_After 10 minutes of reading.._

I was reading a magazine titled, "Cheesy Love Quotations, BUT True!"

At page 21, I saw a really good quotation. I read it, understood it, and finally, loved it.

I was thinking of saying this to Amu but she might think that I'm teasing her again.

"But then again, it could be fun." He said with a wide smirk on his face.

_3:42pm.._

**NORMAL POV**

Ikuto was still in Amu's bedroom, lying on her bed, while reading the magazine. He was finished reading it.

_The only good quotation here was THAT quotation, others are boring and not that good. _He thought.

He returned the magazine to where he found it before entering Amu's room and waited for Amu to come home.

He looked at the clock, 3:46pm. He sighed and patiently waited.

_4:06pm.._

**NORMAL POV**

"Amu-chan! Welcome home!"her mother greeted and hugged her tightly.

Using her cool and spicy character, she said to her mother, "I'm home mom, and please stop hugging me. I'm not a kid

Her mother removed her strong, tight arms from Amu and apologized. "Oh, I'm sorry, Amu-chan. I'm just happy because your little sister won at the "Sing Like Utau" singing contest a few hours ago!

She got every note right, her lyrics too." she happily explained.

Amu asked not using her 'Cool'n'Spicy' character because she was really interested, "Wow, that's cool, Ami! What's the prize?"

Ami walked up to her sister and said, "Onee-chan, the pwize is I get to mweet hoshina utau-chan!!" (A/N:" Onee-chan. The prize is I get to meet hoshina utau in person." I made it like that so that it would look baby-ish. Ahehe. XP LOL!)

"Utau?! **THE **HOSHINA UTAU?!!!" she screamed from the top of her voice.

This caused Ikuto to hear her voice. So he sneakily opened the door slightly and listened.

"Yup, onee-chan! Is thew shomthing wong?" (A/N: "Yup, onee-chan! Is there something wrong?" kawaii! Hehe XD)

"N-Nothing.. Uhm.. Congratulations, Ami"

"Awigatou, onee-chan!" (A/N: "Arigatou, onee-chan!")

"I-I'm heading upstairs" Amu said keeping her "Coon'n'Spicy" character.

**IKUTO'S POV**

"_Shoot! She's coming! I better hide." _He thought and ran quickly to her closet.

He quickly hid inside her closet, hoping that she would not find him there.

**AMU'S POV**

"Ami won the "Sing Like Utau" singing contest and now the prize is that Hoshina Utau comes here?!" she shouted to herself.

"Like that'll happen! Utau's busy as a singer and she has no time for visits and stuff. Her manager won;'t even allow her to!" She said with her Cool'n'Spicy character.

She sighed and said, "Oops, forgot to hang my coat."

**IKUTO'S POV**

"Shoot! She's coming here!" he thought panickly. "No time. I can see the light. She's opening it.." he thought.

**NORMAL POV**

Amu opened her closet to hang her coat and saw Ikuto.

"Boo!"was all Ikuto said. "Eeeeeeeeeeeep!!! Ikuto!!!" she blushed while screamed covering her mouth so as not to alarm her parents.

Ikuto laughed because of her shocked expression. Then it turned into a smirk.

"S-Stop laughing! What are you doing here anyway?!" she demanded to know.

"Aw.." he whined like a 5-year old baby. "Can't I see _my_ little strawberry once in a while?" he said, smirk still on.

"N-No!!! You **can't** be here!" she quickly said.

"Aw, why not, _my _little strawberry?" he whined again.

"Because my parents might see you and papa will freak out when he sees a boy with me! ESPECIALLY inside MY room!" she explained.

"So, you want me to leave?" he said being disappointed. "Fine. I'll go."

Amu ran up to him, and hugged him from behind and she said, "N-No! W-Wait! S-Stay there! Don't go, Ikuto!" she said, with tears in her eyes.

Ikuto stopped and not bothered to turn around. "Hmm?" was all he said.

"I don't want you to leave. I.. I have something I want you to hear."

He turned around, looked at Amu, lifter her chin up and wiped tears that was about to roll down on her soft cheeks. This caused Amu to blush brightly.

"Why? Why did you not want me to leave?" he asked her curiously.

"B-Because.. I-I-I'm.. Um.. Er.. I-I-I'm.. I'm in love with you, Ikuto!" she confessed to him.

A wide smirk formed on Ikuto's lips. He knew she loved her so much that she doesn't want him to leave her or even command her to leave.

Or else, she doesn't love her. "Me too. Ever since the first day we met." he said to her.

"R-Really?" she asked.

"Yes. Really. I love you more than anything in the world. I love you with all my heart and soul. I would die for you. That's how much I love you, my Amu-_koi._" He smiled and hugged her tightly and she hugged him back.

She then pulled away as she blushed as he heard how much he loves him. But she blushed harded when he said Amu-_koi_ to her.

"T-Thanks. Ikuto?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I call you Ikuto-_koi_ from now on? If it's ok with you."

"Only if you agreed I call you Amu-_koi _from now on, then, _sure_" he smirked.

"Thank you, Ikuto-_koi_! I love you." She said.

"I love you too, Amu-_koi_." They then kissed each other fully on the lips long and passionately. Ikuto was the one to stop the kiss. This made Amu confused.

"Amu-_koi, _I want you to listen to me. I have something to say."

"What is it, Ikuto-_koi_?"

"Find a guy who calls you beautiful instead of hot, who calls you back when you hang up on him, who will lie under the stars and listen to your heartbeat, or will stay awake just to watch you sleep... wait for the boy who kisses your forehead, who wants to show you off to the world when you are in sweats, who holds your hand in front of his friends, who thinks you' re just as pretty without makeup on. One who is constantly reminding you of how much he cares and how lucky he is to have YOU... The one who turns to his friends and says, that's her... cross that out, I meant, that was **you, Amu-**_**koi**_**.**"

"Ikuto-_koi_.."

They then hugged each other tight as they could and kissed passionately once again.

Rowi-chan: DONE!!!

Amu: Cool! Hey, wait, what happened to Utau?

Rowi-chan: Oh, that.. I didn't continue it cause I really based this story for AMUTO fans.. aka: for YOU and IKUTO! *points Ikuto and Amu*

Amu: *blushes*

Rowi-chan: So guys, what do you think of the story?

Amu: It was-

Ikuto: GREAT! My little Amu finally fell in love with me. *smirks*

Amu: N-No I did NOT!!!

Ikuto: Suuuuure your not! Just a while ago you were blushing when Rowi-chan said that this story was based for US.

Amu: A.. A little.. BUT THAT'S IT!!!

Ikuto: Little means a LOT to me.

Rowi-chan: ANYWAY! Guys, please don't forget to R'n'R!!! Thanks so much for reading. WARNING: If I get more than 10 reviews, I continue the story, and if I get 9 and below, I would leave it there. But I doubt there's a Chater 2! Ahehe. That's all. Ja-ne!


	2. Chapter 2: Realize

**A/N:** Hey guys! Me again with a **NEW CHAPPIE **just for you guys. Sorry for not updating earlier. So busy with assigns, tests, projects at school. Next time, I'll try to update quickly more often. This chapter 2 was for all the days I haven't updated and kept you waitng for like a week? So, I decided to make this chapter **LONG**. And I mean it. XP (Poor fingers. Ahehe.) And when I have time, I'll edit my profile. It's so empty! I was lazy to type my fave animes, manga, hobbies, etc. I have a **LOT **of those. And I think it'll take **HOURS **if I typed it **THAT MANY**!

Rowi-chan: Wow! This story is actually **LONGER **AND **SWEETER **than my first chappie! Horaaay!

Amu: That's cool!

Rowi-chan: Thanks! Most of the last chapter's review wants **this** chappie, that's why I have had to make it. XP

Ikuto: Ok, Ok, enough of that, what will this story be about anyway? Is it about me and Amu-_koi_?

Amu: IKUTO! STOP CALLING ME THAT, YOU PERVERT!

Rowi-chan: Yeah, it's another story about the two of you lovebirds.

Amu: R-Rowi-chan! *blushes*

Rowi-chan: What?! It's true! Right, Ikuto?

Ikuto: *smirks* Rowi-chan is in **my side**!

Amu: Hmph! Shut up, pervert! Keep that up and I will N**EVER **_talk _to _you _again!

Ikuto: A-Amu, Sorry. I was just teasing you. *hugs from behind*

Amu: *turns around* *blushes* Aw, it's okay Ikuto. *turns around to hug Ikuto*

Rowi-chan: While you two are busy making out..

Amu: *blushes, releases hug from Ikuto*Rowi-chan!

Ikuto: *smirks*

Rowi-chan: *sweatdrops* ^_^' Ikuto, do the disclaimer.

Ikuto: Can't. I'm busy with **my**Amu-_koi_! Do it yourself.

Amu: *blushes* N-No we're not, Ikuto!

Rowi-chan: Fine. I'll make this into a **TADAMU **(**A/N: **eew! no offense to tadamu fans. XD) story!

Ikuto: *sigh* ok. OK! FINE! I'LL DO IT! ROWI-CHAN DOESN'T OWN SHUGO CHARA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! HAPPY?!

Rowi-chan: Yup! That's a good cat! Here's your taiyaki!

Ikuto: *eats tail first* yum!

Rowi-chan: *sweatdrops* ^_^' Here's Chappie 2! Enjoy reading! **WARNING: **Please REVIEW! **MORE **REVIEWS **MORE **_AMUTO STORIES! _

**SUMMARY:** Ikuto and Amu were best friends since they were 5 years old. Up to now, they haven't told each other how much they love one another. XD

**CHAPTER 2: Realize**

**QUOTATION #2: **

**"**I will never leave you, even if it kills me. I will always find a way to stay by your side. I will do anything for you. Because I love you more than I love myself." (**A/N: _I _OWN _this quote. _**Just a little something that came into my mind while making this AMUTO story. XD)

**Amu: 16 years old**

**Ikuto: 17 years old**

**NORMAL POV**

_4:56 pm_

It was another meeting together with the Guardians. The meeting was all about the increase of X eggs lately. The Joker's, Hinamori Amu, job was to hunt X eggs again and purify them.

After that, she waved others goodbye and they all went home. Amu got home from school, tired.

She opened her laptop, before logging on, she clicked the small box that said, 'Invisible to Others', then she logged on to her Yahoo Messenger. (A/N: I don't own. XD)

Amu sighed. There was nobody online. She was expecting to chat with her best friend's pen name called: **Midnight_Neko.**

Tsukiyomi Ikuto. He was the only best friend she had at school, named Seiyo Academy. They were both best friends since they were 5 years old. They were both classmates and had the same subjects and teachers.

She set her status on Busy Mode and typed her status message. After typing, she giggled at her own status message.

'_He will read this when he goes online_' _she thought with a smirk on her face and a little blush._

She was getting bored so she opened www. (A/N: I don't own, again. XD) and played some cooking games to occupy her time while waiting for her best friend, Ikuto to log in.

**_.~`FLASHBACK'~._**

_Lunch_

_12:09am_

**_IKUTO'S POV_**

_Nikaidou-sensei dismissed us. I was waiting for Amu. I saw her. She was fixing her things. Returning her notebook and pens. I walked to her. "Amu. Let's go. I'm hungry." He whined and pouted. _

_"Hold on a sec." was all Amu said while placing her shoulder bag on her shoulders. "Ok, let's go."_

_We both went to the Cafeteria together and ate lunch. After eating, I was the one to break our conversation about the Math assignment. "Amu." _

_"Hmm?" She asked. _

_"After the Guardian Meeting, log in later at 3. Make sure to only be 'Available' to me only. And be sure to be 'invisible' to others." He warned._

_"Why? Are you jealous?" Amu smirked. _

_"Of course! Nobody chats with **my **little **strawberry **except me." He told her_

_She blushed, giggled a bit then she looked at Ikuto and said, "P-PERVERT! S-Sure. Once I get home, I'll turn on my laptop and log in before you could say 'chara-nari'!"_

_I laughed at her response. She always has this humor that makes me laugh. Nobody has ever done that to me before. Nobody but only **her**. My **best** friend, **Hinamori Amu**. _

**_AMU'S POV_**

_I looked at the time. 1:02. The meeting starts at exactly 1pm! "I gotta go to the Guardian's Meeting. Tadase doesn't want me to get late." I stood up and took a last sip of my Coke. _

_I waved good bye to him, he didn't wave back, that caused me to pout, but suddenly, he blew me a flying kiss._

_I blushed while running, then I saw him smirked, as usual. _

**_.~`END OF FLASHBACK'~._**

**IKUTO'S POV**

I rushed home. Opened my laptop and signed in to Yahoo Messenger. I smirked as I saw Amu's screen name. She was online.

Her pen name was: **BluexPink_Joker**. Her status said, 'Waiting for _my _Neko-kun to go online.'

I smirked at her status message. I typed my own status message that said: '_Neko-kun _is busy chatting with _my _BluexPink_Joker! *smirks*'

**_.~`YAHOO MESSENGER CHAT'~._**

**Midnight_Neko: BUZZ!**

**Midnight_Neko:** yo, _my _little_ strawberry, _read your status message. waiting for me to go online, huh?

**BluexPink_Joker: **hi Ikuto! 1st of all, STOP calling me 'little strawberry', 2nd,of course I'm waiting for you! **YOU **told ME to go online at 5!

**Midnight_Neko: **haha. Sorry, I was l8, _Amu_.

**BluexPink_Joker: **don't worry about it. I was playing cooking games while w8ing 4 u.

**Midnight_Neko: **cooking, huh? So, you want to be a chef? That's gonna look great for our future kids, Amu. -smirks-

**BluexPink_Joker: **P-PERVERT!!!! :C

**Midnight_Neko: **aw, _my _lil Amu is mad? I'm sorry2x Amu.

**AMU'S POV**

I was sooo mad when he said that. A little happy, because I love it when he gives me perverted comments. That's what I love about him. I replied back.

**BluexPink_Joker: **haha. It's okay, Ikuto. 4give u. Ur my best friend after all. J

**Midnight_Neko: **thank you, Amu. want me to come over there?

**BluexPink_Joker: **hmm.. here?

**Midnight_Neko: **yup. I miss you already. I wanna hug you right now!!!

**BluexPink_Joker: **Ikuto! It's only, like, 2 hours since I last saw you!

**Midnight_Neko: **aww.. don't you miss me? -pouts-

**BluexPink_Joker: **of course I miss you!

**Midnight_Neko: **then I'm coming there.

**BluexPink_Joker: **haha. Alright2x. My parents n Amu went 2 the park. They won't be home `til dinner time. They left me in-charge of the house.

**Midnight_Neko: **perfect. I'll see u in 5 minutes.

**BluexPink_Joker: **okay. Log out?

**Midnight_Neko: **sure. Bye.

**BluexPink_Joker: **bye Ikuto. take care.

**Midnight_Neko: **when I'm there, I'm gonna try something on you.

**BluexPink_Joker: **what's that?

**Midnight_Neko: **I'll tell u later.

**BluexPink_Joker: **k.

**Midnight_Neko: **love u

**BluexPink_Joker: IKUTO!!! **

**_Midnight_Neko _**_signed out._

**NORMAL POV**

After Amu typed her last word, she stood up and looked at the clock. 3:38pm. Her parents will be back at diner time. She looked at the shopping list that her mother left her, and there was also a note. It said:

_'Amu,_

_Mama, Papa and Amu are going to the park. _

_Papa's going to take pictures of Amy singing Utau's black diamond song and birds too.' _Amu sweat dropped at that part.

_'So, we need you to take care of the house while we're gone. And to do some grocery shopping too. We've ran out of food supplies and we can't cook diner without ingredients._

_If Ikuto-kun's there, tell him he's welcome to stay until diner and help you with your grocery shopping._

_Even Papa agrees since he knows Ikuto's your best friend since you were little kids._

_Anyway, that's all, Amu-chan. Don't forget to lock the door on your way out. Bye._

_Love,_

_Mama, Papa, Ami'_

Then, she felt someone grabbed her waist from the back. She was surprised. She looked up and saw Ikuto. (**A/N:** that was fast! 5 minutes! More like, a **minute**! LOL!)

"IKUTO! Please stop doing those things! I was really surprised!" Amu whined.

Ikuto giggled, then it turned into a smirk. "In one condition. You have to give me a kiss on the cheek."

It was normal for them to kiss each other on each other's cheeks. There's no harm in that since they're best friends. Just not on the lips.

"Sure." Amu replied. Ikuto smirked. He pulled her closer to him by grabbing her waist.

Amu tiptoed to reach his cheeks. She gave him a short quick kiss.

"Happy?" Amu asked, grabbing ikuto's waist.

"Ecstatic. Now, about that hug, I need it now, please?" He whined.

Amu giggled. She placed both her hands on his neck and started hugging him. They both hugged each other for about, 3 minutes, tightly. Not wanting to let go.

Amu and Ikuto felt that their relationship was more than just best friends.

"Hey, Amu."

"What?"

"What's that note?"

"Oh. It's a note from my parents and Ami saying I have to do shop for food supplies at the grocery. Wanna help me?"

"Sure."

**NORMAL POV**

Amu went down and locked their door. Then she went up again and asked Ikuto if he was ready to go.

He then chara-nari with his shugo chara named Yoru. Then he carried Amu bridal style as he jumped from her balcony and jumped from building to another as they reached the market.

_4:40pm_

They both had fun shopping and they went back to Amu's house. As they we're walking, Ikuto saw Amu tired and kind of sleepy as she yawned.

So, he chara-narid with Yoru again, and carried Amu, again bridal style. She didn't mind because they do this all the time. He finally reached Amu's balcony.

He placed Amu lightly and carefully, so as not to wake her up.

But after placing her on the bed, her face looks like she's uncomfortable, and she began to move. 'It looks like she was having a nightmare.' Ikuto thought.

'It also looks like she's cold' he thought. So he pulled the pink covers on Amu and he layed on her bed hugging Amu protectively in his arms. Then he heard she was saying something.

"Ikuto, d-don't l-leave m-me." She had a tear falling from her closed eyes.

He was shocked. "Amu.."

He began shaking Amu, waking her up from her nightmare. "Amu. Amu. Amu. Wake up. Amu!"

Amu finally woke up and opened her golden eyes. She saw she had tears falling from her eyes. Then, she saw Ikuto. "Ikuto!"

She hugged Ikuto so tight that he can't breath! But he just hugged her back. "What's wrong, Amu? Did you have a nightmare? " he said, worried.

"I-I dreamt that .. that.. -sniff-"

Amu can't continue her sentence because she was crying real hard.

Her tears fell down one after the other. Ikuto saw them and wiped it off with his fingers.

"Sssh. It's okay, it's okay. First, take a deep breath." Amu released her tightened hug from Ikuto as she did what she was told to. She breathed in. Then out.

Amu sighed and looked at Ikuto. She was back to her usual self, but her eyes were all red from crying. She smiled lightly at Ikuto, saying that she was okay.

Ikuto held her right soft cheek with his left hand and caressed it.

"I'm fine now, Ikuto. Thanks."

"Now, about that nightmare.."

"Ikuto, I had a nightmare that you were.."

"I was?"

"You .. left.. me." Ikuto was began to notice her tears began to fall again from her golden eyes. Ikuto noticed them again and he used his thumb again to wipe her tears away.

"You went to another country to compete violin contests and you said you will never come back for me." She explained while crying.

"Sssh.. it's okay, Amu. It's only a dream."

"-sniff- More like a nightmare!" she shivered. Ikuto pulled Amu's pink covers to her and he hugged her tight. Amu hugged him back tightly.

**IKUTO'S POV**

I need to tell her my feelings now. That I love her. Not just as a best friend. But more than that.

"I won't leave you. I will **NEVER **leave you."

"O-Ok."

"Ikuto.. You promise?"

"I **PROMISE**. Better yet, I **SWEAR.**"

"Amu?"

"Hmm?"

**"**I will never leave you, even if it kills me. I will always find a way to stay by your side. I will do anything for you. Because I.. I.. I love you more than I love myself."

"I-Ikuto? I-"

Ikuto cut through Amu's sentence. "You know we have been best friends since 5 years old right?"

"Of C-Course." she asked.

"Ever since then up to now, I.. I"

"I loved you, Amu. "

"Thank you, Ikuto! Thank you for loving me as much as I love you." She hugged Ikuto again. But this time, tighter than before.

"W-what? You also love me?" He released his hug from Amu.

"Of course! Just like you, ever since we were kids! I found that you were so friendly to me and when your serious, you look so handsome.

"And, after all these years, I can't tell you my feelings. Because I was finding the right, I mean **perfect time **for me to say my feelings for you, Ikuto."

"A-Amu."

He hugged her again and kissed her fully on the lips passionately. Amu's eyes widened, but then, she kissed back and enjoyed Ikuto's soft, long, passionate kiss.

"I love you, Amu."

"I love you, Ikuto."

"You're my_ little kitten_"

"And you're _my pervert cat boy! _**NO ONE **can ever **REPLACE **_you, Ikuto._"

"Same here, Amu."

**NORMAL POV**

_7:21pm_

**_Ding Dong_**

"Amu-chan? We're home!" her mother shouted.

"Onee-chan!!! Unwack da dowr! " (Onee-chan!!! Unlock the door!) Ami shouted.

"Amu-chan? Are you here?" Her father asked.

Amu could hear them from her room. She looked at Ikuto, who was still kissing her.

"ONEE-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Ami shouted louder than before.

Amu was the one who pulled away from Ikuto's long, passionate kiss. Ikuto pouted.

"Sorry, Ikuto. But my parents are here."

"But I'll miss you, Amu" he whined.

"You can stay for diner, Ikuto. That's what my mom's note said. Remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Then I'll be spending more time with _my _little strawberried kitten." He smirked

Amu giggled.

"But you'll have to make up for the kiss." He smirked wider.

Amu blushed brightly like an apple. "O-Okay, Ikuto. I trust you. I trust that you won't make any perverted moves on me. "

"But I thought you said that's what you liked about me?

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be shy, Amu. Just tell me if you want me to make perverted moves on you."

"P-Pervert! Ikuto laughed. " Come with me, Ikuto. We better tell my parents that you're here. Okay?" Amu said.

"Sure." He replied.

**IKUTO'S POV**

I held Amu's small soft hands. She opened the door. Sheshouted, "I'm coming" while we were both going down. Amu took out the keys from her pocket, with her other hand holding Ikuto's hand.

She slowly unlocked the door and told them to come in. I knew she used her outside character. The Cool'n'Spicy character. She was totally different from earlier.

I know she can't use that character on me, cause it won't work. I smirked at his own comment.

She opened the door. Her mother saw Ikuto standing beside Amu and welcomed him with a warm smile. Same goes for her father.

"Yo, Ikuto" Her father greeted.

"As always, thank you for taking care of Amu for us while we were away."

"No prob, Mrs. Hinamori."

Amu interrupted and said, "Uhm, mother, Ikuto can stay here for diner like you said on the note right?"

"Of course, Amu-chan" Her mother replied.

"Sure, Amu-chan." Her father also replied.

"I'll get the food ready for us to eat" Her mother told us.

I felt someone pulling my free hand. It was Amu's little sister, Ami. I looked down at her and she complained, "Ikwuto, I hate gween vegetabews!" (Ikuto, I hate green peppers!)

I sweatdopped. Ami always wants me to remove vegetables from her food. She hates them so much. "Okay, okay, I'll remove them from your food." He told her.

He removed the vegetables and looked at Ami.

"Is that okay?"

"Yup, thenk you, Iwuto." (Yup, thank you, Ikuto)

"No prob, Ami."

"Ami, sit on your chair. Amu, get an extra chair for Ikuto." her father commanded. Taking pictures of Ami eating.

"Amu, let's go."

"Okay."

**NORMAL POV**

Ikuto and Amu went to the balcony.

"Amu.."

"Here it is. Ikuto, could you help me?"

"Sure."

Ikuto carried 7 piles of chairs and grabbed 1 for himself

"Thank you, Ikuto."

"Welcome. "

"Amu?"

"What is it, Ikuto?"

"You never did make up for that kiss earlier."

"Oh, sorry."

Ikuto grabbed her by her waist and Amu kissed him softly.

Amu pulled away from the kiss and looked at Ikuto, smirking. She was blushing like crazy.

"I-Ikuto, we have to go."

"Sure, Amu. I love you too."

"I-Ikuto!!!"

"What?"

"Don't say that here. Mama might here us." Amu whined.

"Aw.. " Ikuto pouted. "Hmm.. how about I'll say it 'I love you' 50x a day only to you."

"I-Ikuto.." She blushed madly. Ikuto saw it and smirked wide.

"Amu-chan! Diner's ready!" Mrs. Hinamori shouted.

"C-Coming, mama. Let's go, Ikuto."

**AMU'S POV**

I felt Ikuto grabbed my hand. I was startled and I stared at _him_. He's smirk turned into a smile. I smiled as well.

He then grabbed the chair with his free hand and began walking downstairs holding **both **_me _**and **the_ chair!_

I blushed as mama saw me and Ikuto go downstairs holding hands.

Ikuto put down the chair near mine.

"Ikuto-kun, you don't mind if I borrow my Amu-chan for a second?"

"Sure, Mrs. Hinamori."

I saw my papa showed a thumbs up at Ikuto and Ikuto did the same.

Mama pulled me to the kitchen and looked at me angrily. I was scared and confused at the same time.

I saw mama's frown turned into a smile. I was now really confused.

"Mama, what's wr-" I looked at mama and I was about to ask her what's on her mind. But I was interrupted by her explanation.

"Amu-chan, congratulations!" Mama hugged me so tight that I can't breath.

"Mama.. c-can't b-breath!" I complained.

"Sorry, sorry, Amu-chan. I'm just so happy that you finally have a **boyfriend!**"

"H-how d-d-d-did you kno-kno-know??" My voice was super shakey.

"Amu, Mom's know these things!" She said.

"Anyway, for you and Ikuto to be best friends since you were little kids, upto now, I was so **sure **that that friendship is more than just that. It **had **to be **love**." Mama explained.

"You guys just realize each others' feelings right?" Mama asked. '_Mother's are scary! They know **everything** about us, kids!' _I thought to myself. I nodded.

"That's why you were walking while holding hands right?" Mama continued. I nodded again. Then, I began to talk.

"Y-Yes, mama. I-I was about to confess this to you and papa. But-" I tried to explain, but again, I was cut off by mama.

"It's okay, Amu-chan. We _know _you_ very well. _And we're super glad that your boyfriend is Ikuto. There's no **boy **in this world who we can trust, other than, Ikuto. Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"Mama, t-thank you!" I hugged mama.

Mama removed my hug. I pouted slightly. She giggled, and told me, "Amu-chan. Let's go back. Ikuto's probably waiting for you. And the food's getting cold." Mama warned me.

"Ok, mama. Thanks again."

Mama and I went back to the dining room and sat down our chairs. I called Ikuto to sit with me. He just smirked and sat beside me.

"Itadakimasu!" We all shouted.

"Amu.."

"Hmm? I asked while eating rice."

"There's a bit of rice on the left side of your lips."

"Really?"

"Yup, I'll take it off for you."

**IKUTO'S POV**

I smirked and brought my face to Amu, only centimeters apart. I saw her blushed brightly. I licked the rice of her left side of her lips. I heard her gasped. She again blushed more.

A while ago when Amu and her mother were gone, Mr. Hinamori said that it's okay for me to make perverted moves on her since he approves for us to be a couple.

"I-IKUTO!" she yelled.

Papa, mama and Ami and even Ikuto laughed.

"Now, now, Amu-chan, it's okay. Don't be shy." Her father said.

"I remember papa and I were like that when we were couples. Right, papa?" Her father nodded in agreement. He took Mrs Hinamori's hand kissed it. (**A/N: **OMG! I can't imagine Mr. Hinamori to be like that! LOL!)

I saw Mrs. Hinamori sighed and I had an idea. I looked at Amu, she was busy eating. Then when she was chewing her food, I grabbed her chin up, she had a confused face. I smirked.

I kissed her on the lips. Not a quick one. But a little long. It took up about a minute. Since I didn't want to be rude to her parents.

They might complain why I'm kissing her in the dining table, while eating. But there was no complain.

While we were kissing, I saw Amu's dad leave the room and got back with his camera as he pictured _exactly _when Amu **kissed back**! He kept picturing until the very end.

Amu didn't see this, as her eyes were closed, enjoying every single second of my passionate kiss. I saw Amu's mother covered Ami's eyes, not wanting to see us kiss since she was still a kid.

Amu pulled away and blushed again. She sure loves to blush.

"How was it, Amu?" I asked, smirking.

Her blush was still there. "I-It was.. good."

"Really?" I asked with a curious tone.

"Y-Yes, r-really."

"Amu, you're blushing, Amu. Am I really that good-looking?"

"I-IKUTO! P-PERVERT!" she began hitting me on the head.

"O-ouch! That hurts Amu." I pouted.

"I-It deserves you. You always tease me!" She complained.

"But you were blushing! You look so cute when you blush."

She blushed again, probably the brightest blush I have ever seen."T-Thanks."

"Ikuto-kun, Amu-chan, back to eating." Amu's mom said.

"Okay" we both answered.

**NORMAL POV**

_8:48pm_

They finished eating diner and Amu helped her mother with the dishes, while Ikuto got his violin from Amu's room and began to pack it in its case.

He went downstairs as he saw Mrs. Hinamori.

"Ikuto-kun, it's getting late, and the rain's pouring real hard. Why don't you sleep over?"

"Is it alright, Mrs. Hinamori?"

"Sure! I will **not **let you go home by yourself in this weather! I'll contact you parents about this situation. Okay?"

Ikuto nodded in agreement.

"Tell Amu-chan that your sleeping over and tell her to get your pillows ready and some blankets as well."

"Sure, Mrs. Hinamori."

**AMU'S POV**

I was lying on my bed. Thinking of what happened earlier.

_'Is this all a dream?' _I asked myself. Then I pinched myself on my left arm to see if this was all just a dream. "**OUCH!**" I shouted as loud as I can. It hurt.

My pinch was painful than I thought. I saw a red mark on my arm, showing that it was hurt. Then I heard someone opened the door. It was Ikuto. '

_Why? I thought he was going home? Why did he come back?' _I thought to myself.

"Ikuto? What is it?"

"I heard you scream, are you okay?! What happened?!" I asked worriedly.

He was worried. Worried about me. I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Uhm.. Y-yes, Ikuto. I'm okay. I just thought.. " I bowed myself. My long bangs covered my eyes.

"that this was all just a dream. So I pinched my arm hard to wake myself up. But, it was the other way. I end up hurting myself." I explained. Then I giggled lightly. Covering my arm behind me.

"Let me see it." Ikuto demanded.

"No." I simply said.

"Amu, give me your arm. And .." He sounded furious now. So I slowly showed him my arm.

He was shocked that it was bleeding. I was also shocked. I never expected it to bleed this much! Just a while ago, it was a small scratch. With a little amount of blood. But now, it got worse.

"Does it hurt?"

"Ikuto, I'm sorry for worrying you. N-N-No, I-It doesn't hurt o-o-one b-b-bit!. And I'm fine." I used my outer character on him. My cool and spicy character. Hoping it would work.

"You're lying. I know it when you lie to me. And how many times do I have to tell you, Amu. You **can't **use your _cool and spicy character _on _me._"

"I know, I know. I'm really sorry, Ikuto. It's just.. I don't want you to worry about my arm. It's no big deal. It's just a little blood and all. It won't kill me." I explained. He came closer to me. I stayed still.

"What do you mean 'It's no big deal'?! It IS a big deal! You're bleeding, you're hurt! I should worry about you. Why? Because I love you. Remember, Amu?!" He shouted. Ikuto saw me sobbed a little.

'_I think I overdid it_' Ikuto thought.

"A-Amu? I'm sorry for shouting at you like that. "

"-sniff!- N-No.. Ikuto, it's okay, really. I'm sorry. I should've showed it to you, instead of hiding it from you. I'm really, really sorry."

"Come here, Amu." I came close to him and surprisingly, he tackled me with a hug. A long hug. I hugged back and pulled away as my tears pour down my face.

Ikuto saw me wiping my tears, so, he helped me. He removed my arms and wiped my tears. After that, he went to the bathroom and he soaked his handkerchief.

He then, went back to my bed and wiped away the blood dripping from my arm.

"O-Ow. It hurts, Ikuto."

"Sorry, Amu."

After he had removed my blood, he washed his handkerchief back in the bathroom and hanged it dry. He placed a band aid at my arm. He then asked me where the blankets and extra pillows were.

He explained to me that my mama told him that he can sleep-over here. I pointed to my cabinet. He grabbed a pillow and a blanket and laid down on the floor.

"Ikuto?"

"Hmm?"

"Want to sleep here on my bed? It'll be more comfortable than the floor."

"Is it okay?"

"Yup." I answered happily and nodded at the same time.

Ikuto grabbed his pillow and blanket and snuggled close to me. Surprisingly, he didn't do anything perverted.

"Amu? Wanna close the lights?"

"NO! I-I'm scared of the dark." I incautiously hugged him tight. He smirked. And hugged me back.

"Okay, I don't want _my little strawberry _to get scared."

"T-Thank you, Ikuto. I love you."

"Love you too. Goodnight." Ikuto kissed me on my forehead and I moved close to him. Not wanting to break our embrace. I slept peacefully with him.

Rowi-chan: DONE! Whew! My poor fingers!!! This story reached!!! (according to MS Word. Ahehe.) Horaaay!

Amu: Wow! 4, 600+words! Congratz, rowi-chan!

Rowi-chan: Thanks, Amu! I'm tired of typing **ALL DAY!! **3 days of typing and typing and typing all about you two! So, what do you think of this looooooooooooong chappie?

Ikuto: It was awesome! _Amu_ and _I_ look great as a couple there. We even **slept TOGETHER! **This is the best story you have ever written, rowi-chan!

Amu: It was just a **STORY, **Ikuto! That wouldn't happen in real life!

Ikuto: Yes it will, in the future! And it _already happened!_

Amu: Oh, yeah.. (remembering episode 74 of Shugo Chara Doki. Is it 74?) *blushes*

Ikuto: I even **licked **you on the lips!

Amu: *blushes again, brighter this time* I-IKUTO!!! Don't make me remember that!!! And it was **not on the lips! _But on the SIDE, you PERVERT!!_**

Ikuto: But you enjoyed it right?

Amu: Y-Yes.. *looks away from Ikuto*

Ikuto: *helds amu's chin up* You don't have to be shy, _Amu._

Amu: I-Ikuto..

Rowi-chan: GUYS!!! NOT HERE!!! And please do the disclaimer, both of you.

Amu and Ikuto: **FINE! Thank You for reading Rowi-chan's Chapter 2: Realize! And please DON'T FORGET to REVIEW! **

Rowi-chan: Thank You, Amuto!

**PLEASE REVIEW and READ Chapter 3! Thanks!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	3. Author's Note!

**A/N: **Hey guys! Rowi-chan here with an **AUTHOR'S NOTE**, not a chapter. I have good news for you, I want you guys to give me a cute love quote/s and in the next chappie, I'll use it as my title and make a story out of it. Arigatou for participating, minna-san! Leave your quote/s in this story's **reviews**.

I want to thank the following readers for reading my previous chapters.

**Chapter 1: You are the one**

Thanks to:

**All I Want 4 My Bday Is Ikuto**

**` kimmy**

**Himeka Tsukiyomi**

**kouhaixsempai**

**Ikutoluver995**

Chapter 2: Realize

**kouhaixsempai**

**Himeka Tsukiyomi**

**Ikutoluver995**

Minna-san, I have said this to some of the ones who reviewed me. I promise I'll make LOTS more chappies. And if I have time, I'll make a REAL AMUTO story. Or maybe even a SEQUEL o one of my chappies on AMUTO LOVE STORIES. (i changed it to AMUTO LOVE STORIES coz it sounds much better than AMUTO QUOTATIONS.. ahehe.) That's all. Tune in for my next update!


	4. Chapter 3: Love Is A Challenge

**A/N: **Okay, okay, I **know **I haven't updated for almost a month? I was working on my new story: 'A Love War Against My Own Brother'. And thanks for those who reviewed chapter 3: I love it, potxlover_amuxikutoxlover_011, purplefetish19 and amuxikuto95, for Chapter 2: kouhaixsempai, Himeka Tsukiyomi, Ikutoluver995, Love it, Miles, Akajima, ikuto_amu4ever!!!, eu., AmutoxIkuto and yuki, for Chapter 1: All I Want 4 My Bday Is Ikuto, kimmy, Himeka Tsukiyomi, kouhaixsempai, tenshi, and I love it. Anyway, here's the Chapter 4, and sorry if it's short, I'm planning to update my other stories. Hope you don't mind.

**Ikuto: **We **DO **mind! tsk, tsk. Not updating earlier. As expected of the _lazy _rowi-chan!

**Amu: **She was working on a **new story**, you idiot!

**Rowi-chan: **Thanks, Amu-chan.

**Ikuto: **Whatever, that's no excuse for not writing on this chapter!

**Rowi-chan: **I'll handle this, Amu-chan. *Amu has flames in the background, calms down* Ikuto?

**Ikuto:** What is it_, lazy_ girl?

**Rowi-chan**: *flames coming out from the background as well* **Keep saying, 'lazy' and I'll turn this story into a _TADAMU!!!_**

**Ikuto**: *scoffs* You can't do that!

**Rowi-chan: WATCH ME**! *typing something on the keyboard, clakity clakity clack! enter!* There! **a TADAMU**! mwuahahaha!

**Ikuto: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**! You're such a ..

**Rowi-chan**: Want more? Next is** KUKAMU**!

**Rowi-chan and Amu: ***laughing evilly! LOL!* Let's click '**ENTER!**'

**Ikuto: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**! Ok, OK! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!

**Rowi-chan: **Alright, be thankful that I'm in a hurry, I need to type the next chapter of 'A Love Was Against My Own Brother' soon!

**Ikuto: **Sure, sure! If I remember correctly, it's my turn to date Amu! I get to go to the movies with her. You _better _make me a pervert!

**Amu:** Ikuto! Don't do it, Rowi-chan!

**Rowi-chan: **I might.. Anyway, do the disclamer!

**Ikuto: **I'll do it since I'm in a good mood today! Rowi-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of it's characters.

**Chapter 3: Love Is A Challenge**

**QUOTATION: **"All I want is you."by: amuxikuto95.

(**A/N:** First of all, i want to thank everyone, who reviewed my last chapter and 'amuxikuto95', for giving me a quote. It gave me an idea so, I'm gonna use it in my story.)

**SUMMARY:** Ikuto and Amu both live in a huge mansion. They never get along because Ikuto always teases Amu. Amu always find a way to get even with Ikuto. So, she always challenges Ikuto to a challenge, to see who will win. Sadly, Ikuto always win and calls Amu, "Miss Rank 2". Amu gets mad everytime he says that to her. One day, Amu's parents entrusted their daughter to stay in their mansion because they were getting ready for their next concert, together with Ikuto's parents, at England. (A/N: Amu's parents and Ikuto's parents were both a duet singer, they're called, 'Love Duets' and they have a concert coming soon in America, they have to leave Amu with Ikuto, and take care of her for them. Utau's coming as well with her parents as well.) They will be gone for the next 3 weeks and needs Amu to stay behind and take care of the mansion together with Ikuto. This is where the story starts!

**AGES:**

**HINAMORI AMU: **_16 years old._

**TSUKIYOMI IKUTO: **_21 years old._

**NORMAL POV**

"You'll be staying here for the whole summer, ok? Ami is coming with us at America. Ikuto, on the other hand will take care of you while we're away. We trust him so much and we know his parents very well." Midori Hinamori, Amu's mother explained.

"Yes mother. Looks like I have no choice." Amu looked up to Ikuto, who was standing near the door. He was smirking, as usual. Amu sighed in frustration and depression. She really has no choice.

"Ikuto, take care of Amu for us, make sure you protect her from harm, help her when she's in need and .. just take care of her, for us, will you?" Amu's father, Tsumugu Hinamori, asked sweetly, not wanting to let go Amu's hand.

Ikuto's smirk turned into a smile and he happily said, "I understand, sure uncle. Have a safe trip with my parents. They said that they're already at the airport waiting for you guys. They also told me to let you know that your flight is at 10pm sharp. It's already-"

"9:49?! We've got to hurry papa! Ikuto, I'll leave Amu to you now, Ikuto-kun." Amu turned her eyes on Ikuto, who was smirking at her, and Amu gave an glare only at him. "Make sure to take care of her, Amu, call me when something happens. Papa, hurry up, let's go, we'll be late." Tsumugu said.

"Yes, auntie, I'll take good care of her." Ikuto replied with a bored look on his face. Probably waiting for Amu's parents to leave and have Amu all to herself.

"Ok, we'll leave for now. Goodbye Amu-chan." Amu's mother said, while waving at her.

**AMU'S POV**

"Bye.." I waved to them, then I stared at Ikuto, who was happily smirking at me. That means trouble, or.. _worse._

"Ikuto?" He never removed his stare from my golden hazel-ed eyes. I was blushing a bit because he was _so **cute **_and not to mention _hot._

Have I ever told you we met? Yeah, we're new here and guess who's house we stayed and **lived **at.

Yup, you guessed _him. **Tsukiyomi Ikuto.**_

I never get the chance to win in all _my _and _his _**challenges **since he was _always _**winning **and often calls me, "Miss Rank 2!" Because even at school, he's always the number 1! **(A/N: **Does that part ring a bell, readers? Haha. From Special A, Takishima Kei and Hanazono Hikari. LOL! Love that couple! _**) **

**.~`FLASHBACK`~.**

_**AMU'S POV**_

_3 year ago.._

_Almost Christmas Time, December 23_

_"Wake up, Amu-chan. We're already here at our new house." I woke up once I heard my mom waking me up. I guess I fell asleep. I woke up, yawning and stretching my arms and legs. _

_I saw the house, it was huge! It looks like a mansion. It has different colors like the rainbow and it's neat and clean. It's really a pretty beautiful house. It's a good thing we're staying here. But, I wonder if I'll make lots of friends. I miss my old friends and old neighbors back home. _

_No, no, no! I **must think positive! **I'll make some friends here. It's just a matter of time, that's all. I looked at our house again. Then, I saw a guy with dark-blue hair and midnight purple eyes near the window. He was so cute and he's staring at me! I think I'm blushing! Wait, was he... **smirking **at me??? Huh? _

_"Amu-chan? Is there something wrong? Oh, by the way, this is going to be our new house. The Tsukiyomis are the owners of this mansion, and since we know them very well, we've decided to share the mansion, since it was huge and all. And, they said that they don't really mind. They were so happy because their children can have a friend. They have 2 children named, Tsukiyomi Ikuto and Tsukiyomi Utau. Their parents were our classmates when we were in college. Right papa?" Papa nodded in agreement. "Let's go in, Amu-chan."_

_I entered the huge mansion with both of my parents. We rang the doorbell, and heard somebody coming to open the door, I prepared myself. fixed my outfit, and my hair. I cleared my throat and stood properly. This was the first time I've met the rich Tsukiyomis._

_The door was opened by a young man, the one I saw at the window staring and **smirking**_ _at me_._ He opened the door with utmost respect and told us to come in. _

_"I am Tsukiyomi Ikuto, son of Tsukiyomi Aruto and Tsukiyomi Souko. You must be the Hinamoris. Pleasure to meet you."_

_"I'm sure you know us, so, we'll introduce you to our daughter. Her name is.."_

_"Mom, I can talk, you know?! Hinamori Amu. Nice to meet you." I told him and he glared. This time, **I** smirked. _

_"Me too. I shall get my parents. Please wait here." Ikuto said, ignoring my smirk._

_"Where else would we go?" I shot back at him. He then walked away._

_"Amu-chan! Show some respect!" Mom whispered to me in an angry way. "Oh yeah, I forgot, sorry." was all I said._

_Ikuto's parents came in. My parents and Tsukiyomi's parents chatted while me and Ikuto were quiet and bored._

_"Oh, Amu-chan, talk to Ikuto-kun for a while. Get to know each other." Papa told me._

_"You too, Ikuto." Aruto said, while taking a sip of his drink. Souko and my mom were happily chatting, remembering how they met each other._

_Amu walked over to Ikuto. Ikuto, with a bored look on his face, stood up and walked **towards me**!_

_He stopped, and never let his eyes out of mines. I feel, weird. What's this? My heart's starting to beat faster than before. _

_His smirk got wider. "Want me to tour you to **our **home, **Amu**?" Did he just ask me nicely? For a tour around this huge mansion?_

_And did he just emphasize my name?! Weird guy. He's the weirdest guy I've ever met. "Sure." was my genius answer._

_Ikuto grabbed my hand and gave me a tour. The mansion was just so big and awesome! No words can express the beauty and cleanliness of it._

_Ikuto stopped his tracks at the middle of the hall. _

_"What's wrong, Ikuto?" His face seems to be in daze. Was he thinking of something deep?_

_"Amu, call me Ikuto-kun from now on." He said, facing me directly, causing me to blush a bit._

_"That's not fair. W-Why do I have to call you Ikuto-**kun **when I can just call you Ikuto?!" I yelled. _

_No response.__ Then, he smirked, **again**._

_"To be fair, why don't we have a challenge?"_

_"A challenge?! Bring it on! Ooops!" I covered my mouth in shock. His smirk got wider. Everytime I heard the word, 'challenge', I **never **back away from it. _

_"I-I mean, no. I can't."_

_"But you already said bring it on, meaning yes, right? That's **fair**, right?" He said, crossing his arms over his chest._

_"R-Right. Sorry. What is your challenge?!" __I angrily asked him. _

_"__You still remember where the garden is, right? __Let's have a race from this hall to the garden. The one who wins gets to have a request, dare or even command to the loser."_

_"No fair! You **live **here! You'll probably know tons of shortcuts and stuff."_

_"Aren't you wondering why this mansion is so clean and neat? Because it's brand new. We just moved here from Tokyo about a week ago. So, how could I know shortcuts when we just got here?" _

"Oh." was all I said.

_"And, there are **no rules **by the way."_

_"Really?! No rules? Sure! Bring it on."_

_"3, 2, 1, GO!"_

_**NORMAL POV**_

_Amu and Ikuto ran as fast as they could towards the finish line. Bud, in the end, Amu lost, by 2 seconds. _

_**IKUTO'S POV**_

_I smirked in victory. "You're not bad, **Amu**. But I guess I won. You know what the punishment is, right?"_

_"Yes. I do. Hurry up and say it." She angrily said._

_"I want you to call me 'Ikuto-kun' everyday instead of Ikuto only. If I didn't hear my name without a '-kun' on it, you will sleep in my room every night."_

_"W-What?! Are you stupid?! No way, you pervert! Change it!" She yelled to me. My smirk grew wider._

_"No. You should be glad it's not, 'Ikuto-**sama**' or even, '__Ikuto-**koi**__'! Right?"_

_"O-Ok, I-kuto-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-kun." _

_I laughed hard. Was she nervous about the '-kun' part? _

_"Oooh! i am **so mad **right now! Next time, **I** will **personally challenge** you, Ikuto!"_

_"Sure, anytime, anywhere, Miss Rank 2!" I proudly said._

_Amu's mouth dropped. She's probably mad at me right now. Hinamori Amu, huh? She's funny and __fun to tease with. __I like her.__ She's different from Utau, who's totally obsessed with me._

_"**Amu**?"_

_"What?!" She yelled at me._

_"I'll make you mine."_

_"W-Wha?"_

_"You heard me, I'll make you mine, forever. I'll make you fall in love with me. Just you wait and see."  
_

**.~`END OF FLASHBACK`~.**

**AMU'S POV**

"Aaaaah.. it sure is quiet here. Especially when it's just the two of us... at **night**!" Ikuto said.

"S-S-So?! I don't care if it's dark and quiet! I don't care. It's not like I'm afraid of the dark and ghosts and such! I mean, I'm 16 for crying out loud! Why would I be afraid of something silly like that?! Only babies are scared of the dark and ghosts! Plus, I'm also not scared when I'll sleep later, even though I'm all alone- huh?"

Ikuto was laughing hard. "W-What is it?!" I asked, while blushing.

"You're really something, Amu!" Then, his face turned serious and looked into my eyes and said, "That's why I'm going to make you mine. In other words, fall in love with me, _Amu._"

"That again! I already told you, I only think of you as a _rival!_ **NOT **as a **lover**. Anyway, I'm going to sleep. Goodnight."

"Wait, I thought you said that you were scared of the dark, ghosts. Why not sleep in my room? Let's snuggle together, _Amu_."

"A-A-As if, you pervert! No way! Never!"

"Suit yourself! I know you'll come back to me anyway. Begging for me to forgive you and let you sleep in my king-sized bed, waiting to be hugged by me and also snuggled."

I sighed in defeat. "Fine, you win. I'll sleep at your room. But I am **not **_begging_ you pervert! And when I sleep in your king-sized bed, follow **my rules**."

"Why _your_ rules? It's _my _**bed**, so it's _my _**rules**. Got it, _Amu_?"

I want to scream as loud as I can. I want to pinch myself to make sure that this is just a dream, no, a **nightmare**. Sadly, it's reality. Is life really _this _**hard**?! Why can't he just let me sleep in his room without doing or _saying _any _perverted _on me?!

"Okay, Ikuto-kun. But not anything _perverted_. Okay?"

"We'll see. Face it, Amu-_koi_, you **can't **bear all my perverted actions and such."

Then, an idea popped onto my mind.

Challenge. Yeah, that's the word. "How about a challenge then, Ikuto-kun?"

"Sure, Miss rank 2! What is your challenge?"

"If I can bear all your pervertedness actions and sayings, I _will_ sleep _with you_ on _your room_ for a **whole year**."

"Sounds interesting, what if _you _lose and _I win_?"

"I'll do whatever you want me to do."

"Sure, miss rank 2!"

"Don't call me that pervert!"

"Cute miss rank 2"

"Idiot pervert!"

"Beautiful miss rank 2"

"Stupid pervert!!"

"Miss Amu-_koi _rank 2"

"Stupid! Idiot! Pervert!!!! I've had enough! I'm sleeping!"

"Sure, rank 2"

"Ikuto! You can be a jerk and a pervert sometimes, you know?!"

"Aren't you glad I'm _your _**pervert**, _Amu_?" He said, carrying me, bridal-style.

"S-Stop it, pervert! Put me down!"

"Nuh-uh! I'm going to carry you all the way to _**our** room, Amu-koi_."

"S-Stop saying weird things and put me down! Stupid Ikuto!"

"I can't Amu! Remember that swear I told you 3 years ago? That I'll make you fall in love with me. I'll make you all _**mine**, Amu_. And I guess it's already working since your blushing like crazy right now!"

He's right, I was blushing! I can't believe it! No! I can't be blushing! He's just making fun of me! Right? Do I really like him? Yeah, I do, as a rival, but **not** as a _lover_, or do I? I let out a loud groan. Ikuto smirked. I knew what's going to happen.

"Let's go, Amu_-koi_. _Our room _is waiting._"_

Oh no! I'm blushing again! Stupid blush! Be gone! Be gone, I tell you! _Be-"_We're here, _Amu-koi_._"_

He_ did _it. He carried me all the way to our, uh I mean _his _room even though I was escaping from him. He's really strong.

Wait a minute, the challenge! He probably forgot about it. This is my chance! "Ikuto-kun, about the challenge, I-"

"Oh yeah, the challenge starts now."

"So, Amu-_koi_, what do you want to do now that you're in _our _room?"

Bear it, come on bear it, bear it! I can do this! I can't lose again!

"I want to sleep, Ikuto-_koi_."

"Oh, so you're finally playing along with me, huh? Let's see how long you'll last, _Am_u-koi."

He finally let go of me, and I walked, going to the king-sized bed. But he grabbed my shoulders and pushed me on the wall with all his force, causing me to groan in pain and to gasp at his actions.

"Ouch! I-Ikuto_-_kun!_ W_hat are you doing?!_" _No reply. He was just staring at me.

What have I done? This is all because of that stupid challenge! I wish I didn't- Wait, that means I'm just giving up. No! I'll **never **back down from a challenge! So, I'll play along.

"Iku-mmmm!" I was kissed by him! What in the world is going on with Ikuto-kun?! I tried to pull away, but I remembered that I should play along. Here goes nothing. He was also surprised by my actions of me kissing him back.

He then pulled away, and looked at me with a serious look on his face, then it turned into a smirk. "Was my kiss that good that it made Amu-_koi _kiss back and fall for me and become mine_?_"

"Yup" was all I said. I'm getting goosebumps from all of this pretending stuff.

"Really? Want more?" He asked, as he held my chin up, so I can look at him properly because I was looking on the floor.

"No, save some for the cuddling later, Ikuto-_koi_. And I still have to change into my pajamas."I said, looking at him with a pout on his face.

But, he smiled anyway, and said, "Sure, _Amu-koi_, I'll be waiting."

After I finished dressing up my PJs, I lied down on the bed, waiting for Ikuto. Different thoughts came into my head. Nervousness and such.

I wonder what will Ikuto do to me while I'm sleeping?

I hope it's not something perverted. Ikuto finally finished dressing up and saw me lying on the bed, staring at him, with a light tint of blush on my face. He smirked. My heart started to beat faster. "Those PJ's look cute on you, Amu-_koi_."

I blushed at his comment. "T-Thanks, Ikuto-_koi._"

Ikuto went to the king-sized bed and slept beside me, hugging me tight and burried his face on my hair.

I playfully brushed his midnight-blue, soft and smooth hair, he seems to like it, so I continued.

I was surprised he didn't do anything perverted, just a tight hug, that's all. "Goodnight, _Amu-koi_, I love you." He said with a serious tone. I blushed at what I had heard.

I can't believe it. He actually _**confessed**_ to me!

Nah, he's probably just teasing me again, but still, it was a serious tone.

Before I could ask if he really was serious or he's just teasing me, he was fast asleep. Leaving me with zillion questions, and weird toughts came running through my head.

His face was actually so cute when he was asleep. He was saying something in his sleep.

"_Amu_-_koi.... you're.... all.... **mine**.... **Nobody**....can....have....you....other....than....me....All....I....want....is....**you**, **my**.... Amu....-koi._"

"I-Ikuto-kun..." I guess he really loves me. I'm so stupid not to believe him. Guess he won the challenge, I fell in love with him.

I smiled and whispered into his ears. "You finally got your wish, Ikuto-_koi, _because, I'm all yours, and your _my _perverted-cat boyfriend."

I was startled when Ikkuto opened his eyes and smirked at me, "You mean that, Amu-_koi?_"

"I-I-I-I-IKUTO-_KOI?!!!!! _You were **awake** all this time?!"

Ikuto smirked, which caused me to blush harder. "You're used to saying the word, '-koi' now huh? Yes, I was awake. I was only pretending to sleep and by the way, the sleeptalk as real. I meant _every _**single** _word_ of it, Amu-_koi._"

"Ikuto-_koi... _Really? You meant every word?"

"Yeah, I'm not teasing you this time, Amu-_koi, _I really was confessing to you. I love you, Amu-_koi._"

"I-Ikuto-_koi, _I l-l-love you too."

They both slept in each others' arms.

**Rowi-chan:** DONE! FINALLY! This one got LONGER! I promised at the introduction that it was supposed to be a short fanfic, but as I typed, it got longer! _

**Ikuto:** I LOVE this story, Rowi-chan!

**Amu:** I HATE it!

**Ikuto: **Yeah right, Amu-_koi_, I can read you like a book! Deep down inside you really love it, right? *smirks at Amu, Amu blushes.*

**Amu: **Oooooh! Ok ok! I loved it! Rowi-chan, can I do the disclaimer now? *ignoring Ikuto's hug*

**Rowi-chan: **Sure.

**Amu: **Thank you for reading Rowi-chan's Chapter 3: Love Is A Challenge. **And please DON'T FORGET to REVIEW! **

**Rowi-chan:** Thank You, Amu! *ignoring Ikuto as well*

**PLEASE click this button to REVIEW! Thank You! *.  
**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
